A Day In the Life of the XMen
by Wanderlustlover
Summary: A "normal" day in the life of the Uncanny X-men with *smirk* a few interesting twists. (In the works)
1. Default Chapter

Day in the life of the X-men  
  
First 1: Jean and Scott's bedroom. Our might leader has been up for a few a while trying and our angel is fast asleep peacefully.   
  
Scott: Jean.   
  
Scott: Jean, wake up.   
  
Jean: *faintly opening her eyes* wha-What? Is something wrong?   
  
Scott: No; but there's no water in the bathroom.   
  
Jean: wonderful…..   
  
Scott: What?   
  
Jean: Nothing, Scott. Nothing.   
  
**********************************  
  
Scene 2: Bett's standing in Conference Room on the phone.   
  
Betsy: Today? You've got to be kidding!   
  
Betsy: No-no, nothing wrong.   
  
Betsy: You're sure?   
  
Betsy: No, don't change them. It's fine. Everything will be fine.   
  
Betsy: Don't even start on me.   
  
Betsy: Oh, you. Leave Warren out of this.   
  
Betsy: Okay, I'm hanging up now.   
  
*muttering a few low curses as she slams the phone down she stalks out of the confrence room*   
  
**********************  
  
Scene 3: Kitchen about 45 minutes later, everyone's gather around in there shuffling through through cupboards and such for food, Jean just now walking in.   
  
Logan: *grumbles* There's no beer.   
  
Bobby: HEY! I found a box of crackers!!!!!!! *shouts from inside the pantry*   
  
Kathryn: *she lunges toward him* You best be sharing those!!!!!   
  
Ororo: Kitten! *looks at Jean as the door closes* Good Morning, Jean. The kitchen appears to be rather- empty.   
  
Logan: *gumbles again* We're out of beer.   
  
Bobby: *holding the crackers high as he forms a ice path going higher into the air* No way, Kitty! These are mine!   
  
Jubilee: *whines*And Oreo's'!!!!!!!   
  
Rogue: There's no water coming outta the faucet, Sugah.   
  
Kathryn: No way! That's not fair!   
  
Jean: I suppose I could go to the-   
  
*Betsy walks in at that exact moment, abruptly announcing*   
  
Betsy: We've dinner guests coming.   
  
Jean: We- who? I'll start making a list.   
  
Bobby: Who said I had to be fair????   
  
Jubilee: *bouncing up and down* WOOHOO!!! Grocery store trip!!!!!!!! Great idea, Jean!!!!   
  
Bobby: Hey! Me, too!   
  
Kathryn: You can't leave me hear to starve! *sticks her tongue out at Bobby and turn to the others* I'm coming, too!! 


	2. Part 2

Day in the Life of the X-man  
  
Scene 1: Kitchen 10 minutes later; Jean sitting at the middle table with a small note pad and everyone gathered around.   
  
Jubilee: OREOS!!!!!!   
  
Logan: Beer.   
  
Rouge: *standing next to Piotr both; him down trying to fix a pipe and her still turning the faucets handles* Perhaps a plumber?   
  
Bobby: *sticks his tongue out at Kitty and crunches another cracker* Icecream, man. Gotta get it.   
  
Jean: *looks up, slightest chuckle* Anyone want any -real- healthy food???   
  
*both girls' -Kitty and Jubilee- look up at Jean from the cupboard with these very fake lost expression and say at the same moment* What?   
  
Ororo: Still not working, Rogue?   
  
Wolverine: *laughs* I think she means tofu or bean sprouts or something along those other mythical foods that are 'healthy' and still considered 'real'.   
  
Rogue: Nope. Not one drop of it in the whole house and ah still want mah shower.   
  
Kitty: *wrinkles her nose in distaste* Ewwwww   
  
Scott: *shrugs slightly as she gets up from leaning against a counter* Something big enough to feed all of us -and - all the guests coming. Turkey, lamb or something, Red.   
  
Ororo: Well I'd give you a little rain cloud but I don't think you would like showering out in front of the world, Rogue.   
  
Jubilee: You mean people actually eat 'that' stuff?   
  
Remy: *looks up with an arrogant smirk* I'm sure de world wouldn't mind, Rogue. I wouldn't mind being a 'elp on dat small project, Stormy.   
  
Bobby: *imitating a child's voice* Oh, Fearless Leader; Save us from the plights of dinner time!   
  
Rogue: *grumbling* Wonderful, now I'll never get to my shower.   
  
Jubilee: *jumps up suddenly grinning at Bobby's words* What'll his weapons be? A ladel and a frying pan?   
  
Piotr: *coming back out from working under the sink* Don't worry, Rogue.   
  
Ororo: that's right, Rogue. We'll call someone to fixit soon.   
  
Scott: *looking at bobby seriously even through the sunglasses* Funny, Robert; real funny.   
  
Kitty: *hands go dramatically to her heart* Oh, don't come after me, Mister Dinner Savior! I'm not a spaghetti, don't strain me!   
  
*everyone was laughing; even Jean was trying to resist laughing at the whole scene*   
  
Wolverine: Your right, Scotty, it is! *chuckles* That's my punkin! 


End file.
